Shenmue: Decisions and Misconceptions
by Lonewolf4
Summary: One month following the events of Shenmue, Ryo beats the streets of China for info. while pondering life, love, and Lan Di. PLEASE R&R.
1. Prologue

Shenmue: Decisions and Misconceptions (teaser)  
By: Lonewolf  
  
This is an opening thought by Ryo Hazuki one month following the events of Shenmue I. If I get enough requests, I'll start into the story. As always it is important to note that all Shenmue and Shenmue II characters are property of Sega, AM2, and Yu Suzuki. Those cats have a great game on their hands! (See if you can name all the girls he speaks of and reply on them in your review.)  
  
She has no idea  
Her friends think I'm despondent  
They think I could care less about her  
But, my father is gone  
I cannot profess a love I barely feel  
Or do I?  
I feel that I must protect her  
Be with her  
Yet I cannot  
She is far away  
And there is another  
She secretly revels in my company  
And still another  
Who pervaded the inner realms of my dreams  
Yet still another  
Who's eyes capture me and who is older, yet wise and beautiful  
And then the last  
Exotic and rebellious  
But she has all the trust in the world in me  
And how do I treat them  
Coldly, mostly distant  
But I still care  
That's why I come to their rescue  
That is why I concentrate on my father's death  
On his murderer   
So that I have time to consider these who claim to feel for me  
And finally accept she who is true  
She who truly heals the deep wound in my heart  
She who is eternal...  
  



	2. Streets of Wan Chai

This is my first full fanfic so do be gentle. I'm trying to take everyone who reads this into the mind of Ryo Hazuki. He may not act exactly like he used to but remember that he's been in China for 3 months, so with new experiences, new changes in his outlook will come. But, some attitudes and emotions he expressed in the first game will remain the same. As always, Shenmue and Shenmue II characters are property of Yu Suzuki and SEGA AM2. Well, hope you like it. Enjoy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Streets of Wan Chai  
  
They were less like people and more like ghosts. Like a massive flowing presence, a traffic of ethereal energy flowing by him. It wasn't anything new for Ryo to wade through people as if they weren't there. His experiences of information gathering in Japan taught him that if you weren't referred to by a contact, then questioning the general public is nearly unfruitful. Thankfully, though, he came to make quite informed allies during his stay in China. Ryo looked down at his watch. 'I better get moving,' Ryo said to himself. Ryo quickened his pace to a steady jog. He stopped outside a conservative one-floor building. On the outside it was painted red with green shutters, phoenix birds painted on the windows in red outlining. He opened the door and walked in.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well please R&R and tell me if it was any good. I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer. Right now, I just wanted to establish an emotional foundation on the part of Ryo. Oh and the names and girl descriptions are below. This fic will be special because I want whomever R&R's this to provide their idea on a plan I have. Would you like it if #1 I write on ending with one girl or #2 multiple RPG like endings for each girl, keeping in mind that each ending will be thought out and coherent, unlike others with the same idea who would just make a good one for the girl of their choice and b.s. through the other endings. Later...  
  
Dream Girl-Ling Sha Hua  
The girl he feels compelled to protect-Nozomi  
Rebel-Joy  
Older, wiser and mysterious eyes-Shuei Kou  
Mayumi Mishima- the girl back in Sakuragaoka Park who is a friend of Ryo's. Later she is in Dobuita playing with a cat in the residential area.  



	3. Joy

  
  
Chapter 3: Joy  
  
The setup was in a bar-style. From seemingly nowhere, a hostess approached him. "Welcome to Wu-Lei bar. If there's anything I can help you with, just let me know, ok cutie." He smiled at the attractive 20-ish woman. "Thank you, but I think I'll be ok," he replied. Ryo made his way to the bar and sat down. "What'll it be kid?" offered the middle-aged bartender in a gruff tone. "No thanks," Ryo said respectfully. The foul aroma of whiskey and cigarette smoke hung thick in the air. Ryo glanced at his watch. "Hey Hazuki!" called a female voice. A young woman with fire red hair come up from behind and sat beside him. "Hello Joy. What do you have for me?" he asked with a slight tone of anxiousness in his voice. Joy shifted to the side to face Ryo. "Well, hon, word is your old pal Lan Di is going to meet a cargo ship at the Aberdeen dock. It's set for 8:00p.m. "Thank You Joy," Ryo said graciously. As he proceeded to get up, she put a hand on his shoulder, sitting him back down. "Look, I know you want to take revenge for your father's death, but I hope you don't plan on fighting Lan Di," she voiced with concern. "I'll do what I must to avenge my father's death," Ryo stated firmly. As Joy looked in his eyes, she saw a flicker of unwavering strength and determination. "Hazuki, I don't like what I hear about this guy. He's a ruthless, cold, and calculated man with a mind as sharp as his skill. But I know I can't discourage you, so just be careful, ok." Ryo nodded. "Ok," he agreed. Joy moved her hand slowly to caress his cheek. "What are you up to later, Ryo?" Joy probed. "Aside from gathering information, nothing." She smiled softly. "Well then, will you meet me at Lei Long Inn this evening for dinner. I'd like to talk to you," she requested in a sift voice. Ryo could tell that her whole countenance changed just before she made proposed the dinner invite. He looked at his watch. It read 12p.m. "How's 5:30?" he suggested. "That's perfect," she said happily. "See you later, then," Ryo replied. He got up and walked out. 'Damn boy makes me so mad. I hate how he makes me feel...'   
Ryo looked around for anyone who might be of help. He stopped a young woman. "Excuse me, do you know how I can get to Aberdeen Harbor." "I need to get home. Sorry," she replied. He continued weaving through the crowd asking various men and women the same question. "Hey Hazuki!" came a familiarly sexy voice. Ryo turned to see Joy on her motorcycle across the street. He made his way to her. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride," offered Joy. Ryo nodded in agreement. As he straddled the bike, she took his arms and clasped them directly under her breasts. He had to grin a bit at her bold move. "Comfortable?" she asked rhetorically. "Hold on tight, Hazuki." The two sped off towards the harbor...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well, readers, I hope this is any good. Believe me when I say it'll get better in Chapter 3, seeing as there'll be a fight scene. Well, hope you liked it and look for the next chapter very soon. Later...   



End file.
